


Not a Puma

by Kikiyami



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Cat, Other, Puma?, Swearing, human church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyami/pseuds/Kikiyami
Summary: Caboose makes a new friend**Currently on creative break**fear not I shall return





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An unknown creature runs for her life when the unexpected happens.

     Run. Have to run faster. Don't stop. The branches and underbrush tore at her fur and face, the wound on her side ached and dripped blood. Rocks and twigs tug into her paws as she sprinted through the forest. The snarling male that had attacked her far behind her, but she couldn't stop. It wasn't safe. 

     Leaping over a fallen trunk and weaving in between trees, the kept moving. Her lungs burned, her paws ached, her legs felt numb, the piercing pain in her side made it harder to breath. She stumbled over a low branch and face planted into the dirt, grunting as the momentum forced her to somersault and skid across the dirt and leaves that made the forest floor.

     She hissed in pain as she felt the blood from her wound stain the ground. She needed to keep moving, she wasn't safe. Stifling a pained growl she pushed herself up. Her legs wobbled and refused to hold her weight as she slumped back to the ground once more. The adrenaline throbbing through her veins could only do so much.

     She willed her limbs to work, to carry her further. She panted as she shoved herself up, forcing her legs to move. She limped and crawled forward slowly, leaving a trail of blood and disturbed dirt as she pulled herself forward. 

     The world around her grew dull, the forest quiet around her save for the breeze blowing through the trees, making the leaves rustle. The sound was oddly loud in the quiet. The only other sound to be heard was her. Her raged pained breaths, her pitiful whines and hisses. 

     Her head spun as she collapsed onto the leaves on her stomach, her legs giving out underneath her. This would be her end. She would die here, bleed out. She would return to the earth as all things did, she knew that. She just didn’t think it would be so soon. But with the piercing pain in her side, it couldn’t come soon enough.

     She took a deep breath, it hurt so much. But the smell of the forest would comfort her, it always did. The smell of the went soil, the green leaves, the breath of the wind, the sap from the oaks around her. She even caught the faint scent of a squirrel that was here earlier. And, wait what is that? She’d never smelled that before.

     She didn’t have time to dissect the scent before she heard foot falls, big ones. Something was coming.

     Panicking she willed herself to move. Move! She tensed her muscles but her bones were too heavy now. The attempt only brought her more pain as her wounds screamed in protest. She was trapped.

     Perhaps the creature would take pity on her and end her quickly, though it was doubtful. The scent became stronger, the steps louder. She could feel her weakening heart beat thunder in her ears. Then it stopped. 

     The foot falls had gone silent but the scent was stronger than before. She tilted her ears, picking up the sound of breathing. She dragged her head across the ground making the leaves rustle as she pushed through the dirt. She peered around. Where is it?

     A flash of movement off to her right caught her attention. Shifting slightly to see better, she blinked through the blur in her eyes. Something a couple trees over, it was rummaging through the leaves and undergrowth. Why? 

     She growled faintly, both in pain and in fear. Maybe it was prey and would run if it saw her. It didn’t look overly large anyway, barely taller than the bush it was rummaging through. She could tell it was strong though, muscled like an ox. The creature stopped and looked up, eyes locking on her after a moment. 

     Then the creature stood up, and up. Damn the blood loss, it made it harder to see. She hadn’t even realized that the creature was sitting before. Now it stood back on two legs, a bear! It had to be a bear, why didn’t she realize that before. It was huge, way bigger than her. She growled louder, deeper to sound more threatening and bared her teeth, hissing at the creature. 

     It paid her no mind and moved closer to her. Panic spread through her like wildfire. She tried again to move her legs but only managed to flail them a couple inches. She hissed again as the creature drew near, standing over her now.

     It stopped and stared down at her, drawing its lips back to show white teeth. It made a move, raising one of its arms and flailing its paw at her. Was it trying to scare her off? She flinched back and hissed, spit flying as she lifted her front paw slightly, trying to scratch back at it.

     It opened its mouth and she prepared for the bear to roar. 

     “Hello!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: more blood

     She growled in pain as she felt her side throb, feeling the blood soak into her fur. Her head spun and her body felt heavy, the world wouldn’t stop spinning. She closed her eyes and opened them again trying to clear the fog. The ground was moving, she was moving. But her legs weren’t working. Strange the ground seemed to far away.

     She felt something warm around her, it felt nice. She lifted her head enough to realize she was being carried. The creature from before had her in its arms and was carrying her away. Back to its den to eat her!

     She growled and tried to move, thrashing only slightly and pushing her back against its chest. It did no good, this thing was built like a mountain.

     “You really should not move. You are bleeding. I am taking you home and I will fix you and we will be best friends. Then we can play together and go camping together and go fishing together and eat sandwiches together and have best friends slumber parties and it will be great!” His voice was energetic and loud but smooth and even in a way. Wait, bears don’t talk. That isn’t a bear, its a human! She drew back in surprise at the realization.

     A human wouldn’t eat her. No they did much worse. She flailed again and tried to free herself from his arms but it no use, he was strong. She slumped in his arms and accepted her fate, maybe he wouldn’t be as mean as other humans.

     The human continued to ramble on about something but she felt her mind fog again, drifting like a cloud in the sky. She watched through half-lidded eyes as other clouds drifted across the darkening sky, the voice of the human now a buzz in her ears.

     The world spun again and something made a **bang**. The world was darker now and smelled so different. She scented wood and the human, but also other humans. So many new smells made her head spin even worse, many stung her noise with their sharp scents. She snorted and wanted to go back outside but even if she could get out of the human’s hold, she could walk. The human started yelling again and she focused on his words rather than the strange smells assaulting her nose.

     “Church! Church! Church! Chur-” The human’s insistent calls echoes through the den, sounding like the chirps of a starving cub begging for its mother.

     “WHAT?!” And that voice sounded like an annoyed mother about to ignore her maternal instinct and throw said cub off a cliff. Only this mother was a male. Humans are strange.

     “Church my new friend is hurt! We need to call help! And also call Donut and invite him for a sleeping party!”

     “Caboose, go play hide and seek with Tucker or something I’m trying to work.” Perhaps that male was their pack alpha because the human holding her, Caboose, quickly turned and headed further into the den. Then the insistent calls started again. If she ever had a cub like this, she just might eat him instead.

     “Tucker! Tucker! Tucker!”

      An irritated groan came from around the corner, a new voice. She heard more foot falls, coming closer. Opening her eyes enough to focus on the newcomer, she saw another human, this one much short but darker. He stiffened and she would smell the fear rolling off of him as he stared at her. “Caboose! What the hell is that!”

     “This is my new friend. She is hurt, but I will fix her and we will be best friends but not bestest friends because that is Church.” The large one sounded so determined with his words, not even seeming to notice his pack mate’s distress.

     “C-Caboose, that's a wild animal! And not a small one like a squirrel. That's, that's a- a mountain lion!” He pointed a finger out at her and she growled back at him in irritation.

_I am NOT a mountain lion._

     “Which is great! She will know all the best camping spots! But first we need to have a slumber party! And call Doc and Donut!” The big one sounded so excited and happy.

     “What? No, go put it back, Caboose.” The darker one did not sound as happy, in fact he sounded confused and quite irritated. And also afraid, she could still smell that on him.

     “Tucker, do not be mean. She is hurt and I am going to help her and we will be best friends.” Speaking of being hurt, the blood from her wound stained her dark fur and now the human’s pale hands. She could smell the sickly sweet scent of copper as fresh blood dripped onto the floor. Her blood.

     “Oh shit, its bleeding!” The dark one flailed slightly, seeming panicked by the blood. “Fuck it, I’m calling Doc. Caboose lay it on the kitchen table, **gently!** ” His tone had worry and defeat in it as well as a bit of warning with the last part. He turned and disappeared around the corner again as the big one carried her off once more. She hears the dark one mumble something before he turns the corner only catching part of it, “-bow wow.”

     Her vision blurred again as she rolled her eyes shut. She barely felt it as the human set her down on a cold, hard surface. She growled in pain but it came out sounding more like whine.

     A small pressure at the back of her neck made her stiffen but then it moved over her back. It took her a moment to realize the human was moving his hand over her fur, from the top of her head down to the middle of her spine, over and over. It felt nice, soothing in a way. If she wasn’t in so much pain she might actually relax.

     She smelled the dark one before she heard his voice and his steps as he came near again. “Ok, I called Doc and told him to hurry over. Damn that thing is big.” She felt his presence as he moved closer to the table, a hand hovering over her middle. “Shit that’s… a lot of blood. Caboose go get the first aid kit from the bathroom.”

     “Okay!” The soothing strokes stopped as the big one moved away. She felt almost a bit cold from the sudden absence. Though the dark one in front of her felt warm as well, probably because she was quickly losing any heat of her own.

     A shriek from somewhere nearby tore her from her thoughts. That sounds like male-mother. “CABOOSE! You’re covered in blood! What the fuck!”

     “Church! Tucker told me to get the fist-eye-kit, but I don’t know where it is!” The big one sounded only mildly afraid but male-mother sounded like he was about to have another cub.

     “What did you do to Tucker! Oh my god, Caboose!” There was the faint sounds of crashing. Things hitting the floor and several things getting broken before fast and heavy foot falls hurried close. “Tucker! Are you-”

     Everything went silent. She opened her eyes, confused at the sudden absence of sound. Focusing, she saw the dark on standing near her. Over his shoulder back in an arch way, a slightly taller one stood, this one rounder than the other two, and paler than both. He had a small patch of fur on his chin, odd humans.

     The look on his face was similar to the one the dark one had at first glance, though his tone to follow was nowhere near as calm. In fact is was another shriek. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

     Both she and the dark one flinched at the high pitched sound. The dark one turned and held out his hands in what she amused was to be calming. “Church, calm down-”

     “What the hell is that thing! And what's it doing in the kitchen!” He pointed out a shaky hand to her, the fear rolling off of him in waves, along with panic, anxiety, anger and confusion.

     Before the dark one could answer, the big one piped in cheerfully. “That is my new friend! She is hurt so I am fixing her!” The screechy male-mother turned a look on the big one of shock, disbelief, and probably a few other things she couldn’t name.

     “What?! Caboose, you brought home a wild animal? It could have eaten us!” She snorted at that. She wouldn’t eat them, they don’t even smell like they would taste good.

     “Church, look. It’s bleeding. We have to help it, dude.” The dark one’s voice sounded pleading in a way.

     “No, we don’t. We should put it right back outside. If it dies, it dies. Life sucks.” There was a coldness in his voice that sent shivers up her spine, making her feel colder than she already is.

     “Church, come on, dude. That’s cold. I already called Doc anyway, he should be here in a few minutes. We’re gonna try and help it, so deal with it.” The dark one sounded more assertive now, almost aggressive toward the other. Perhaps this one is the beta then.

     Male-mother, or Church as they seem to call him, groans and slumps his shoulders in defeat. He steps over closer to her, the three of them moving around her. She hears a faint sound of ripping and rummaging before feeling a pressure against her side.

     She hisses in pain, making both the dark one and the male-mother jump back, smelling the fear and shock roll off them again. She huffs and whines, slumping back against the table under her. The two both seem to calm after a moment, moving closer again, the pressure on her side increasing as the dark one presses down on her open, bleeding wound. She stifles another hiss as waves of pain arch along her side.

     Church leans over her slightly, a look of confusion and curiosity on his face. “Huh, I’ve never seen a big cat this close before.” She felt him ghost a hand over her shoulder, eyes focused on her dark fur.

     “What do you think it is?”

     “I don’t know, some kinda big cat, no idea what species though.” Church answered as he tilted his head to look at her large paws.

     “What like a puma?” The dark one’s voice questioned again, the pain in her side starting to go numb.

     “Yeah man, there ya go.” Church nodded and seemed confident in that answer.

_I am NOT a puma._

     She growled darkly at them but it came out raspy and faint. They turned worried eyes on her but it only lasted a moment as a thudding noise echoed through the den.

     “That’s probably Doc, I’ll go let him in.” Male-mother moved away from the table, but returned only a breaths moment later with yet another human in tow. This one was just taller than him but lanky, practically skin and bones. He must be the omega, because he clearly does not eat enough.

     The skinny one stopped and looked over at her, smile fading and nervousness following behind. “Uh, guys? That’s not a person.” The dark one rolled his eyes and Church looked at the omega irritated.

     “Yeah, we know that, Doc. Thanks for the update. Now can you help or not.” The skinny omega sighed and moved closer, looking over her, using one finger to push up a small twisted twig up on his nose.

     “Huh, I can try. What is it anyway, looks like a cougar of some kind.”

_I am NOT a cougar!_

     She let out another irritated growl but this one sounded more pathetic than the last one, sounding more like a gargling choke that ended in a whine. The omega seemed to give her a look of pity and moved to stand next to the dark one.

     She felt another set of hands run through her fur near the wound, brushing over other small ones, making her growl in pain again. They said this one could help right? Maybe she wouldn’t die after all. Maybe these humans were different from one she’d met before.

     “Yikes, that’s a lot of blood. I’m not a vet guys or even a real doctor but I can tell you that wound looks really bad.”

     “Yeah, thanks for that Doc, we knew that already. Can you help?” The male-mother sounded more irritated than before now.

     “Please help my new friend, mean Doc!” The big one pleaded from somewhere behind her.

     “Hmm, I could try acupuncture? It all the rage these days!” The cheery voice of the omega was drown out by the disappointed and frustrated sighs of the dark one and male-mother. A sense of hopelessness filled the room.

     Nope, she’s dead. Totally dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter

     It was dark when she opened her eyes, taking a moment for the fog to clear from her mind and her eyes to adjust. Looking around the area, she noticed the raised surface she had been placed on earlier, the lingering scent of her blood still hanging in the air. The smell of something stronger covered up most of the other scents, a acid-like scent that burned her nose. 

     She snorted, trying to get rid of the horrid smell. 

     She turned to look at herself, nosing her side curiously as a strange skin-like pelt wrapped around her middle. She’d seen humans have these before, using them to cover wounds as well as themselves.

     Humans only seemed to be able to grow fur on their heads, poor creatures. But instead they covered themselves with strange fur-less pelts that they seemed to be able to remove as they liked. It didn’t make much sense to her, but then again neither did humans. 

     She cleaned away what was left of the blood, chewing slightly at the bandages as they got in the way. She noticed more cloth was spread around under her, forming a nest of some kind.

     The faint sound of foot falls drew her attention. Perking her ears to listen, the steps were slow, careful, as if someone were trying to sneak around but clearly not very good at it. The steps came closer. The fur on her neck stood up as she growled lowly, an intruder. She grunted as she tried to push to her feet but her legs gave out under her halfway, leaving her to fall ungracefully back down onto the makeshift bed.

     As the intruder lurked around the corner she laid back her ears and bared her teeth, preparing for an attack. She hissed as the large figure moved around the corner, scooting over towards her. She raised her paw to swipe, only to stop herself short when she caught a familiar scent. 

     The large one’s voice was cheerful but hushed as he spoke energetically. “I came make sure you were okay. It is too cold in the kitchen for you, so you will come with me and we will have a best friend slumber party in my room! And it will be great!” 

     She didn’t really understand what a ‘kitchen’ was or a ‘slumber party’ but she didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter. Caboose leaned closer and scooped her up into his arms like he had before. She hissed slightly as he bumped her side and wiggled in his arms but he didn’t let go. He gave her a minute to relax before sneaking back the way he had come, his steps a bit louder now.

     He carried her into another room, this one smelling strongly of him, she assumed this was his sleeping area. Peering around the room, it had a few wooden furnishings that she knew humans like to hide things in. 

     Caboose quickly shuffled into the room and set her down on a soft and cushioned surface. It was like the ‘table’ from before only with much more give to it, her weight sinking down into the cushioned top. It was wider as well and seemed to have much cloth covering it.

     Caboose moved around her excitedly, waving his arms at his sides as he moved around the room. “Oh boy, oh boy! This is going to be great!” He went over to one of the hiding places and pulled more cloth from it, large pieces, and started draping them around the room. It looked like he was trying to make a jungle out of cloth and human furnishings, moving things this way and that. 

     She made herself comfortable on the bed, shifting her weight off her bad leg and side and worked the cloth under her claws, kneading it slowly. After a few minutes, and adding several new holes to the cloth she rested on, she relaxed with a huff, resting her head on her paws. 

     Caboose finally settled down and crawled up next to her, the bed making a creaking noise in protest to the weight. Caboose moved around behind her before stretching out, his side pressing to her back. He started talking in hushed, cheerful tone, much of his energy from before seemed to have died down.

     “We should tell stories. I’ll go first. So this one time Church and I went to the circus. I like the circus, they have cotton candy. Church doesn’t though, he says he hates the clowns. He says their annoying and that’s why he runs away whenever they get close. This one time though-” His voice started to drift in her mind as she leaned back against his warmth.

     She felt the light pressure of his hand running over her back, fingers through her fur as she drifted off to sleep. She liked this strange human, he was gentle and it strangely made her want to protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'puma' has gone missing, uh oh.
> 
> *Just a short chapter of Caboose getting in trouble.  
> If you're wondering, Speckles is a black leopard.

     What could only be described as a shriek broke through the quiet of the morning. Church flailed his arms as his high pitched shout echoed through the house.

     “Its gone! Its gone!”

     Tucker groaned and stumbled out of bed, begrudgingly, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. Following the constant panicked yells of Church, he walked into the kitchen, running a hand through his tousled dreads. “Dude, calm the fuck down. What's gone?”

     “The puma! The fucking puma is gone! Look!” Church continues to flail and points to the slightly bloodied towels they had laid on the floor for her. The hair on the back of Tucker’s neck sticks up. Oh shit. Church continues to panic, “Fuck it could be anywhere in the house! I knew this was a bad idea! It’s gonna to eat us!”

     “Calm down-”

     “Calm down?! There’s a fucking mountain lion running free around in the house!” Church shrieks as he tugs at his hair.

     “Dude, it's gotta be around here somewhere!” Tucker looks around and stiffens when he hears footsteps in the next room. “Shit!”

     Caboose peeks around the corner of the kitchen, short dirty blonde hair tousled, probably just crawling out of bed, looking over at the other two as Tucker looked around in the kitchen while Church hurried to the living room. “Its huge, there’s not many places a cat that big could hide!”

     Caboose seems to notice what they’re looking for and fumbles with his fingers, his voice uncertain and nervous. “UH.. oh no! Where did she go! Maybe we should look…. Uhh… OUTSIDE! Yes! Maybe she went outside! Let’s all go look in the backyard and away from the house!” Caboose points to the sliding glass down in the kitchen that leads to the back yard.

     Church froze and looked over at Caboose, still holding a pillow as he was stripping the couch. Tucker looks up from behind the counter and looks over at Caboose suspiciously. “Caboose, where’s the puma.” Church voices a warning and glares at Caboose.

     “Uhhh…. I don’t know?” Caboose gives an innocent smile and shrugging his broad shoulders but it doesn’t fool his companions in the slightest. A small growl and creak of a bed come from down the hall. Church glares daggers at Caboose. 

     “Caboose… If that puma is in your room…” He doesn’t even finish as both Church and Tucker push past Caboose and hurry down the hall. Caboose hurries after them flailing his arms. Church quickly turns the knob of the door and pushes it open, his jaw dropping in shock at the sight. 

     Caboose’s room is a mess. Sheets and blankets hanging from the dresser and nightstand and even tied to the ceiling fan. A few of the sheets are shredded as well as Caboose’s comforter. A pillow was ripped open, cotton stuffing covering the blue carpet like snow. And there on the bed, in the middle of the disaster, the big cat they’d been looking for lays, partly covered by another blanket. The tip of her thick, dark tail curled slightly as she watched them, golden green eyes watching lazily, but with the intensity of a hunter.

     She stares back at them, her golden green eyes a stark contrast to her dark fur. Dark spots show through on her fur over the dark fur around them. The bandages on her side chewed up and dirtied.

     Church rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. “Goddammit Caboose.”

     Caboose flailed behind him shouted, “Tucker did it!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we keep her?

     She startles as Male-mother shouts from somewhere else in the house. Caboose sits up with a stand next to her and fumbles with the blankets, pushing them off and tripping over much of the fallen canopy he’d constructed in the night as he rushed to the door.

     Is there another intruder? What's wrong? She pushed wiggled on the bed, pushing at the blankets as she tried to follow after the large one. Her side ached as she moved and her legs felt heavier than they should. As she tried to push herself up, her paws slipped on the uneven cushion and she flopped back down onto the bed. 

     The shouting stopped and she perked her ears to listen, hearing many footfalls rushing this way. She bared her teeth and hissed faintly, only to stop herself as she smelled the familiar scents coming this way. She knew the large one, male-mother, and the dark one were the only ones there before the door opened. 

     She lay calmly on the bed and watched them curiously. Where’s the intruder? What was the panic? She smelled the irritation mixed with relief from the two, though nervousness rolled off of the large one. Was it her? Were they looking for her? 

     Flicking her tail in greeting, she watched them with confusion. They didn’t seem to respond to her greeting so she did it again, lifting her tail slightly higher this time.

     Male-mother’s response was a groan as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Goddammit Caboose.” 

     Behind him the large one waved his arms slightly, looking distraught before point at the dark one and shouting. “Tucker did it!”

     The dark one in reply rolled his dark eyes and motioned a hand towards her. “It’s in your room, idiot.”

     “Caboose, I told you to leave the puma in the kitchen. It could have eaten you in your sleep!” Male-mother flailed his arms slightly and looked irritably at the big one. 

     She growled lightly at their ignorance.  _ I am NOT a puma! _

     “But she was cold and lonely! So I brought her to my room and we had a best friend slumber party! We build a fort and we shared stories! I told her some of mine and she told me some of hers! It was so much fun!” The big one raised his arms and jumped excitedly, all anxiety and nervousness gone from his voice. 

     Both Male-mother and the dark one looked at the large one in disbelief. “Wait, the puma… told you stories…” The dark one spoke slowly, trying to comprehend the words he himself was speaking.

     “Yes! She told me about all her adventures! Like how this one time, she rescued a wizard from his tower! And another time, she was part of a war on another planet! And this other time how she went on a secret mission to get cheese from the moon!” Caboose rambled on excitedly and bounced as he spoke. The other two just stared at him confused.

     She tilted her head slightly. What’s he talking about? What’s a wizard? What’s cheese? 

     Male mother seemed to give up on the explanation and looked back over to her, crossing his arms over his chest. “So. What are we doing about the puma.”

_      I am not a puma, dammit! _

     “Can we keep her? Can we keep her? Can we keep her?!” The big one tugged at the male-mother’s shoulders, effectively swaying him back and forth. Church pushed at Caboose’s arms and sighed angrily, looking to the dark one. Tucker in turn shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the wall slightly, seeming indifferent.

     “Caboose, we don’t even know how to care for her. We should go put her back in the woods where you found her.”

     “Dude, I don’t think that’s a good idea, she’d still hurt pretty bad.” The dark one spoke up and looked to her with sympathy in his dark eyes. She snorted at him in return, she’s not weak. 

     “We don’t even know what she eats!” Church’s voice went up in pitch again as he argued. “Besides, I thought we all agreed no pets.”

     “She’s a cat, she eats like meat, right?” He mumbles under his breath, “Bow chicka bow wow.” He continues on as though he had whispered nothing. “And  **you’re** the one who decided no pets, Church.” Tucker gave him a pointed look that was almost accusing in a way. 

     “I will take care of her! I will fix her and I will pet her and feed her and take her for walks and we will be best friends!” Caboose started to bounce around excitedly again behind Church.

     “Guys, listen, it’s a wild animal! We can’t just turn it into a pet! She’ll eat us in our sleep! And besides Tucker, where would she sleep? Or even .. you know.. Bathroom…” Church shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

     Caboose practically shouted, “She can sleep in my room! And I will make sure she does not eat you.” Caboose attempted to reassure Church by patting his head, which only seemed to irritate Church.

     Tucker shrugged once again, “I mean she a cat right? Don’t cats use like litter boxes? Dude that’d be a huge litter box. I am  **not** cleaning that.” Both the dark one and male-mother make an unpleasant face but the large one was oblivious as usual.

     “I don’t know what a litter box is but it sounds fun!” The disgusted faces intensified after Caboose’s remark.

     She huffed at them and their bickering, shifting on the bed and carefully leaning to slide off, placing her front paws on the floor and slowly putting weight on them. She felt the humans watching her as she slowly stepped down from the bed, the bandages on her side barely stayed in place and the one that had been on her left back leg now gone. 

     She stretched slightly, rolling her shoulders and slowly limped her way over to the door, careful about putting weight on her bad leg. She peered up at them, it only took them a moment before they moved out of the way, letting her through. She continued her limp walk out into the hall and headed back into the kitchen, following the scent trail from last night when Caboose had carried her. 

     Both Church and Tucker followed anxiously while Caboose practically skipped after her. She made her way into the kitchen and to the glass sliding door. An open way in, unprotected, its amazing they didn’t have any intruders in the night. She didn’t pause as she walked to the doorway, startled when her nose hit something solid and cold, making a thud noise. Odd. 

     She leaned forward again, her nose pressing against an unseen, cool, flat, solid surface. She snorted at it, and tilted her head when the breath from her nose colored the surface for a moment before fading away. 

     “I think she wants to go outside.” The dark one commented from behind her.

     “Okay! Outside time!” Caboose didn’t hesitate as he reached over and pulls the sliding door back. She feels the breeze touch her nose and cautiously leans forward. When her nose doesn’t hit anything she stepped out into the sun and scented the air deeply, drawing the air into her mouth and letting it run over her tongue and the top of her mouth. 

     She could smell the grass nearby, the flowers in bloom, the sap from an older oak tree in the back, the leaves blowing in the wind. She lightly shook her shoulders, relaxing before padding slowly out onto the grass, feeling the soft, cool blades under her toes. 

     “Do you think she’ll run off?” Tucker whispered to Church next to him as Caboose skipped out into the backyard next to the big cat. Church only shrugged and watched on as the cat limped around the yard, scenting the area. 

     “Maybe she’ll go back to the woods and we won’t have to worry about it.” Church’s tone was a bit condescending as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

     She meandered around the open area before moving over to the oak tree. She scented it carefully. Small house cats, a few squirrels, a rabbit a few days ago, nothing to worry about. She leaned and rubbed her shoulder against the trunk and reached up enough that she could nip at one of the lower hanging branches. She left a plain message for all other cats: my tree.

     Satisfied with the tree she stalked over to one of the bushes and did the same, scenting the area and claiming it. She marked a few other places in the back, before sauntering back to the door. She was tired. Even the simple task of marking the small area in the back made her leg and side hurt. 

     Tucker and Church moved out of the doorway enough as she made her way back to the house. She flicked her tail to them as she limped past them. 

     “Where is she going?” Tucker questioned as they both followed her as she made her way back through the house. She limped through an open door and grunted as placed her paws up on the bed before pulling herself up. She curled up on the soft cushions and rested her head down on her paws. 

     Tucker and Church yet again stood in the doorway to Caboose’s room and watched as the big cat curled up on his bed, eyeing them lazily with golden green eyes.

     “Huh, guess she’s staying.” Tucker smirked and patted Church on the shoulder. “Congratulations, Church, Caboose has officially brought home more pussy than you. Bow chicka bow wow!” Tucker chuckled as Church glared at him viciously. She could smell the anger and irritation rolling off of him and the amusement coming off of Tucker.

     Caboose poked his head up behind them and smiled at her on his still messy bed. “Oh! Is it nap time?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'puma' gets a name and meets someone new!

     “Fuck! Hold still!” Tucker grunted and pushed down on her shoulders. She growled and hissed irritably back at him. She didn’t want him touching her wound, he might injure her further. It already hurt enough. Tucker cursed again under his breath as she nipped at his arm. “Stop that! I need to change your bandages!”

     Caboose stood nearby and watched, banned from trying to help since earlier he managed to tie his hands together with bandages. Tucker had to use a knife to remove them. “Tucker, do not be mean to Speckles.”

     Tucker scoffed and tossed a side glare at Caboose. “Dude, first off, she’s the one biting me. And second, Speckles? Really dude?”

     Caboose only smiled and nodded happily, swinging his arms at his sides, “Mhm! Her name is Speckles because of the spots on her!” Tucker shook his head and ran a hand idly over the fur of Speckles’ back after she had calmed down enough. He eyed the small rosettes showing faintly through her dark fur. 

     “Yeah I guess that makes sense.” He mumbles as he reached to the bandages of her side once more. Speckles snarled and snapped at his arm in warning. Tucker flinched back and sighed. “Dammit cat, listen! You need your bandages changed!” Speckles can hear the irritation in his tone and smell it on him. No way she’d let him touch her now, he’s even more likely to hurt her now that he’s angry.

     Speckles jumped as a sudden chirping-like sound filled the den. It might have been a strange kind of bird but she’d never heard one like this before. She growled faintly at the strange sound. Caboose hopped up and moved from the room before Tucker could take more than two steps. “I’ll get it!” 

     Caboose picked up the wireless phone from the living room and pressed it to his ear, practically yelling into the receiver. “Hello!”

     On the other end a cheery but slightly nervous voice answered, “Hey, Caboose! Its Doc, I was calling to check up on your unexpected house guest. How is she?”

     “No, we don’t have a mouse test, I don’t know why you would think we do. But I have a new friend! Maybe she will have one! Hold on, let me ask Speckles.” Before Doc can respond Caboose left the phone on the table and walked back into the kitchen. He stood near Speckles, who was laid out on the table again, and Tucker, who was trying to keep her on said table.

     Tucker gives Caboose a confused and irritated look, “Caboose, what the fuck? Who’s on the phone?” 

     “Oh it was Doc, but I don’t remember what he wanted. Maybe he was asking about something…” 

     “Never mind, can you just hold down the cat so I can change her bandages already?” Phone call forgotten, Caboose walked over and patted Speckles head lightly. Its calmed her enough that she stopped biting at Tucker, but did nothing to stop her squirming and growls.

     After twenty minutes straight of wrestling with Speckles, they made no progress at all. Speckles old bandages still loosely hanging from her side by the time there’s a knock at the door. A moment later the front door opened and Speckles is on her stomach, crouching on the table and ready to pounce the intruder.

     A movement of purple and pink from around the corner and Speckles is off the table, colliding with the intruder and tackling them to the floor. Speckles growled and hissed at the intruder, snapping at their face with her strong jaws. The intruder squealed in fear and flailed under her. With her paws on his shoulders, she pressed her weight down, trapping him under her. 

_      My territory! You will regret coming here! _ She hissed and snapped at his face again before she finally heard Caboose’s voice behind her, “Speckles, no. Bad Speckles.” Before she can move, something slipped under her front legs and lifted her up, forcing her to stand on her back legs. Her bad leg throbbed in pain from the sudden weight and she ended up hopping on her good leg.

     Caboose pulled her back with his arms under hers, pulling her off a very terrified and whimpering Donut. Donut’s pink shirt had a few rips in the shoulders but other than that, Donut was unharmed. 

     “Oh, she’s alive! That’s good!” Doc spoke cheerfully from off to the side. He stepped closer to Donut and helped him up, patting his shoulder as Donut stared at Speckles, wide eyes filled with fear. She could smell it on him.  _  Good, he should be afraid.  _

     “Now, Speckles. Be nice. Admiral Buttercrust is my friend! So no biting.” Caboose loosened his hold and leaned back down, setting Speckles down slowly. She shifted her weight on her paws and glared at the new human. “Now Speckles, say your sorry. Go on.”

     She snorted at the pink one. He was not as tall as the dark one, Tucker, but he had tanned skin and sandy hair like Caboose.

     Donut smiled nervously at the big cat, holding out a shaky hand for her. Speckles leaned close enough that her whiskers touched his skin, scenting his hand. He smelled almost like flowers and of something sweet, she’d almost like the smell if it wasn’t so strong  **and** if he was welcome. She snorted at the scent.  _ Fine, if you do not see him as a threat, then I will not attack him, but that doesn’t mean I have to like him. _

     Tucker’s voice broke through the quiet tension in the air. “So, Doc, Donut, what’re you guys doin’ here?”

     Doc smiled and lifted up the bag he held at his side. “Well I called first but Caboose answered, then I heard crashing and stuff in the background so. I decided I should drop by, check on the patient. Donut was over visiting so he came along.” 

     Donut smiled weakly beside Doc, anxiety still strong in his scent. His voice uneven and a bit shaky. “I thought I could help, and I wanted to see Caboose.” Speckles glared at the pink one again.  _ I’m watching you, Pinky.  _

     “Well I was trying to change the bandages but she wouldn’t hold still.” Tucker huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

     “Well we can help with that. Caboose why don’t distract her.” Doc set his bag down on the counter and pulled out a roll of fresh bandages. 

     “How do I do that?” 

     “Just talk to her dude. Tell she’s pretty and shit, girls love that.” Tucker smirked as he told Caboose. Caboose reached to gently run his hand over Speckles head. She allowed it and even slightly leaned into the touch. 

     Donut moved to stand next to Caboose, or behind him is more accurate as Speckles eyed him suspiciously. Caboose didn’t seem to notice the glares Donut was getting and even grabbed Donut’s hand, moving it over her head. She snorted faintly but didn’t move away as Caboose used Donut’s shaky hand to stroke the top of her head and back of her neck.

     Speckles felt something tighten around her middle causing a small sharp pain, but it was soon forgotten as Caboose started rubbing her ears.  _ Oh, yes, right there. That’s good. _ She leaned her head into his hands as he massaged her ears, ignoring Donut’s hand on her head. 

     “There, all done! See, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” Doc’s cheery voice behind her pulled her from her daze. She moved her head from Caboose’s grip and looked behind her, noticing more white cloth wrapped around her middle. She’d leave it for now, chew it off later. 

     “Speckles, you’re better now! Now we can go play outside!” Caboose happily ran over to the glass door and pushed it open. Speckles stretched slightly before padding after him, eager to smell the fresh air. Donut followed behind and joined Caboose in the yard, the anxiety from before leaving him. Speckles went about remarking the backyard before joining Caboose and Donut in a game of chase. 

     Tucker leaned his back against the side of the house and ran a hand through his dreads. “So I guess she’s staying with us now.” 

     Doc stood beside him, a content smile on his face. “That’s kind of dangerous. I mean she is a wild animal and could probably eat you in your sleep.” Doc’s tone stayed cheerful despite his words.

     Tucker sighed and rested his head back against the wall, looking utter exhausted. “Yeah, I know. But even if she wasn’t injured, I doubt Caboose would let her go.”

     “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, she’s adorable!” Doc chuckled as Speckles tripped up Donut, making him almost faceplant into the grass. She stopped long enough to watch him regain his balance and snorted disappointedly before turning her attention back to Caboose. 

     Speckles jumped around with Caboose in an odd game of dodge tag, though she moved a bit sluggish as she was still recovering. Speckles seemed to just accept Donut’s presence as the three ran around the yard, Caboose and Donut’s laughter cutting through the peaceful quiet of the afternoon.

     After almost an hour, Doc and Donut left, though promised they’d be back in a couple days. Caboose insisted on a sleepover and Donut promised to bring ‘supplies’. Speckles followed Caboose back to his room not too long after.

     Caboose stretched out on his bed and sighed happily before patting the spot next to him. “Come on, Speckles, nap time.” His voice was cheery as ever though a bit quieter. Speckles gently jumped up onto the bed lay next to Caboose, keeping her weight off her bad side. 

     Caboose idly ran his fingers through her fur on her back and shoulders, slow yet confident. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the care that Caboose seemed to give without a second thought from the moment he saw her. This human confused her to no end, more than other humans.

     Caboose’s hand began to slow before it lay resting on her side in a loose embrace. Lifting her head to look behind her, Caboose’s eyes had drifted shut, a content smile on his lips. His chest rose and fell slowly in shallow long breaths. 

     Speckles watched him curiously. How could he trust her so easily? Like it was just the thing to do? 

     His grip tightened slightly as she shifted on the bed, pulling her just a bit closer to his broad chest. Strange, this human, gentle as a cub but stronger than any male she’d ever met. Even though she could feel his muscles under his fur-less skin, she didn’t feel trapped. She felt…  _  Safe. _

     She startled slightly, making Caboose tighten his arm again in a gentle squeeze before relaxing again. Speckles decided then that this human was her’s, she would protect him.

     And she wasn’t going anywhere, whether the others liked it or not.

_      Mine. _

**Author's Note:**

> * Hey, if you have any questions, comments, ideas or concerns let me know. Comments are welcome, just please be polite. This is my first time posting any of my work, be gentle. ;)


End file.
